El jugador forma parte del juego, ¿Sabías?
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Su misión era fácil: llegar al lugar, encontrarlo, seducirlo un poco y acabar con él. Nada que no haya hecho antes. Pero, ¿que pasaría si apareciese alguien mas y diera un vuelco a sus planes? "Una copa no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?". - Entren y pasen a ver (?) Rated M mas adelante. Principio basado en una tira de imágenes. RiRen - EreRi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, esto nació de una imagen que mi prima estaba viendo en Tumblr. Me inspiré y salió esto. Eso. Espero no este tan mal... **

**Shingeki y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. Yo solo los tomé prestados c: **

Tan solo debía cumplir lo que le habían ordenado y ya. Fácil, simple. Nada que no haya hecho antes. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez.

Aquel hombre que le habían encomendado llevaba el nombre de Irwin Smith; un rubio de aproximadamente 30 años. Apellido reconocido por todo el país. No cabía duda de que muchas señoritas asistentes al lugar iban en busca de algo mas con aquel prometedor hombre, y que mas fácil para hacerlo caer que haciéndose pasar por una dama mas.

Barrió con su mirada el lugar hasta que le encontró. Y allí se encontraba en una esquina junto con un grupo de personas que reían, en su mayoría de falsa manera. Nada de que sorprenderse en un lugar tan actuado y falso como son las fiestas de gente adinerada y buen estatus.

Se encontraban en una junta, con un poco de baile y buen alcohol, de la cual el Señor Irwin era el anfitrión.

Y ahí estaba él: Levi Ackerman, camuflado en el vestido tal cual señorita de clase alta. Cabellera larga azabache recogida por un pequeño lazo a juego en la parte posterior, labios teñidos de un rojo que se le haría irresistible a cualquiera que posase la mirada sobre ellos. Una piel blanca, pura, lisa y bien cuidada. Su estatura baja le ayudaba bastante, así que a la vista de cualquiera que se encontrara en aquel lugar era un señorita mas de las muchas que yacían allí.

Lo que le diferenciaba de las demás era que bajo aquel vestido no llevaba alguna porta-liga como solían hacer la mayoría de las demás - por que sí, aun que todas se jactaran de ser unas "señoritas" no eran mas que eso en la mesa y frente a otros, pues solían abrirle las piernas al primer caballero que se les insinuara si este traía consigo alguna herencia o buen apellido-. El llevaba algo mas. Algo que le ayudaría acabar con su cometido.

Tenía en la mira su objetivo. Aquella noche se haría llamar por el nombre de Liv.

Comenzó a dar cortos y seguros pasos a los largo de la habitación en la que se encontraban todos los invitados. La mayoría de estos se encontraban casualmente conversando mientras compartían unas copas; él solo se concentró en no perder de vista su objetivo.

Camino sin cuidado, esquivando casualmente a las personas que se encontraban en su camino. De un parpadeo a otro sintió como su frente chocaba contra el rostro de alguien mas.

-Tsk! ten cuidado - se quejó. Alzó la vista al frente y su mirada chocó con una penetrante, colorida y expresiva verde.

-L-lo siento señorita! perdone mi descuido! -se disculpó el individuo. Un chico moreno que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros mas de altura. Su cabello era café oscuro, y sus ojos se teñían de un esmeralda. - Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, señorita. - dio una reverencia a modo de saludo y disculpa, mientras a su vez extendió su mano en espera de la contraría-

Miró con un poco de desconfianza de primera, para posar luego su mano sobre la ajena -Mucho gusto. Liv. - contestó son simpleza. Sabía que no podía perder el tiempo en banalidades como estas, pero debía comportarse sin sospecha, sino fácilmente podría ser descubierto y sacado del lugar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a actuar frente a otros. Esto no sería distinto.-

-Liv... Liv... -susurró repitiendo el nombre de ella, cerrando sus ojos mientras que depositaba un suave beso sobre el dorso de una enguantada mano. Volvió su mirada a "ella" mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa, cual sacó un leve sonrojo que tiñó de forma cuasi instantánea las mejillas del azabache.

-"Quizás esta noche no sea como otras. Quizás esta sea mas interesante" -pensó para si mismo el de clara piel, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el moreno.

-¿Gusta una copa de algo? - preguntó casual el oji-verde, invitante-

-Con mucho gusto - aceptó a modo de cortesía, bueno, una cortesía cargada de intriga y curiosidad. Aquella persona tenía "algo", y para bien o para mal debía averiguarlo. Su cuerpo aclamaba por una conversación o quizás algo más de aquel nuevo extraño conocido. Una copa no tiene nada de malo. ¿o si? "Que podría pasar".

Unos cuantos metros mas allá una azul mirada analizaba toda la situación ocurrida. Acomodó sus rubios cabellos hacía atrás con su mano izquierda mientras en la otra mantenía una copa de vino. Curvó una media sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban en forma maliciosa. Observó la escena hasta que aquella blanca espalda vestida de nieve se perdió entre la multitud.

"Veamos si el jugador cae en su propio juego" -susurró mas para si mismo que para los demás, mientras daba un trago largo a su copa y volvía a su conversación con los demás.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Tan fácil caí?

Se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde yacía anteriormente el señor Jaeger antes de su furtivo encuentro con la chica que caminaba ahora a su lado. Sobre la mesa, un pequeño juego de rosas rojas y blancas decoraban armoniosamente esta. Arrastro una silla para apartarla y dar paso a que la señorita tomase asiento en ella.

-Gracias -contestó a tiempo que inclinaba cordialmente su cabeza y se acomodaba en el asiento-

-Y dime, ¿Que te trae por aquí? -cuestionó educadamente el moreno mientras servía un poco de vino en ambas copas y acercaba una de estas al azabache -

-Lo que todos, ya sabes; pasar una grata noche de conversaciones triviales con alguna familia y compartir un trago. -contestó mientras tomaba en sus manos la copa recién servida-

-Ya veo -el oji-verde se le quedo mirando por un breve lapsus de tiempo para luego dar un trago a su bebida. El azabache mantenía su vista puesta en algún lugar de la sala. Mas específicamente sobre "alguien". El moreno curvó los labios levemente en una media sonrisa.

-Señores, ¿Gustan de algún canapé? -uno de los mozos se había acercado hasta la pareja y ofrecía de lo que llevaba en la bandeja -

-Muchas gracias -contestó Jaeger mientras extendía su mano para tomar un aperitivo. El azabache negó con la cabeza al mozo y este se retiro dando una reberencia-

-¿No gusta comer algo señortia Liv? -el mencionado volvió su vista inmediatamente al dueño de la voz-

-No gracias, señor Jaerger - bebió un poco de su copa de forma prudente y educada. -

-Veo que a estado poniendo bastante atención a cierto participe de la fiesta, dígame ¿es esa persona el señor Smith? refrescó un poco su garganta bebiendo de la copa. Ante la pregunta, la "señorita Liv" pestañeó un par de veces sin actuar totalmente ofendida pero si dando a conocer en la expresión de su rostro el hecho de que aquella pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.-

-Mis disculpas señor Jaeger, pero eso no es de si incumbencia, menos si acabamos de conocernos - respondió pausadamente mientras bajaba su mano hasta el muslo propio y se aseguraba de que el arma siguiese sujeta bajo el vestido. Dió un último trago a su copa y esta se acabo, dejando solo un resto en ella. -

-Oh, mi copa ya a acabado y la suya también. ¿Gusta de otra mas?

-No concuerdo en que sea un acto prudente, señor.

-No veo lo malo, realmente. Vinimos a divertirnos aquí ¿no? -acercó a botella hasta la copa contraria y relleno esta del liquido contenido -

Se quedó mirando la copa un instante. ¿Estaba viendo bien? Todo se veía un poco borroso de momento. Pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar la vista y todo volvió a verse claro. ¿Estaba ebrio ya? Imposible. Solo llevaba bebida una copa que ni siquiera había estado llena. El oji-verde se le quedo mirando con una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos logrando una mirada interesante.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Liv? -preguntó educadamente mientras ahora su expresión se trasformaba a una de preocupación. Una preocupación que se le hizo extraña al de menor estatura dado que segundos atrás su compañero sonreía con un toque de... ¿Malicia? o al menos eso sintió.

-Solo me dolió un poco la cabeza, nada mas. -con simpleza, hizo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia-

-Podemos ir a tomar aire afuera si gusta, quizá el aire viciado del lugar la a puesto mal- ofreció el moreno-

-Claro, vamos afuera entonces. -con lentitud, se incorporó para ponerse de pié. De repente todo se comenzó a mover en cámara lenta. Su vista se nubló. Apoyó sus manos sobre la masa para encontrar soporte y no tambalear. ¿Que ocurría? ¿Acaso había sido el vino? "Maldición, que idota" Pensó. "¿Desde cuando hay vinos en la mesa si las bebidas siempre han sido servidas por terceros?" "Mierda".

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocado por el borde de la mesa y unos brazos que le sostuvieron antes de caer al suelo.

-Te tengo -susurró el oji-verte contra el cabello azabache de su acompañante-

La gente del lugar desvió su mirada instantáneamente al lugar de los hechos. "¿Una dama borracha? vaya, que vergüenza" "Quizás este embarazada" "Quizás le han rechazado" Ese, y otro tipo de comentarios se hacían presentes en la sala.

-Tranquilos, solo se a desmayado. No se a sentido bien. No hay de que preocuparse. -intentó calmar a las personas que se miraban curiosas entre ellas ante lo ocurrido. Tomó el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y este pesaba mas que el de una chica. - Así que realmente no lo eres ¿eh? Tenía mis dudas, pero ahora lo confirmo -susurro mas para si que para los demas mientras emprendía camino a una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Una habitación previamente preparada para el momento.

Recostó el cuerpo sobre la cama y ató sus manos tras los barrotes de esta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo esperar a que despertara. El ruido de unos pasos se escuchaban camino a la habitación. Ya sabía quien era el dueño de ellos. Éste, giró el pomo de la puerta e hizo presencia dentro.

-Ya puedes retirarte Jaeger. - ordenó, a lo que el aludido hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

El rubio caminó hasta queda al lado de aquella joven. Le observó detalladamente

-¿Pensaste que pasarías desapercibido? Que ingenuo. -recorrió con su mano derecha el rostro de quien yacía recostado sobre el colchón para luego dar una fuerte bofetada a la altura de la mejilla izquierda.

-ng... -se quejó casi instantánea. Había sido fuerte sin duda. Por ellos había despertado al momento. Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Una tenue luz la iluminaba. Pestañeó un par de veces y ahí estaba. No había dudas, aquella persona era Erwin.

-M-mierda -trató de mover sus manos. -"Estoy atado" - pensó. Se maldijo mentalmente esta vez. Forcejeó un poco; nada.

-Pero que malos modales, señorita Liv. ¿O debería de llamarte por tu nombre? Sabía que eras perra, pero no al punto de trasvertiste. ¿Tan estúpido me crees que soy? -cuestionó mientras con su dedo índice recorría el torso vestido en blanco del menor, bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, palpando en el lugar. -

-tsk! -en su intentó de mover sus piernas, una de estas le fue capturada e inmovilizada por el rubio, que ató un nudo en aquel blanquecino tobillo mientras ataba la otra punta en el otro extremo de la cama. Subió ahora una de sus manos por entre debajo del vestido encontrando lo que buscaba. Quito la navaja de la pierna. Abrió el arma y lo paseó sin presión por el cuello y mentón del azabache.

-Juguemos un rato, ¿Te parece si te portas bien?


	3. Chapter 3 Atrapado

**Capítulo 3 : Atrapado**

PERDÓN POR LA LAAAAAAARGA DEMORA! PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA! *A*

…..

-Pero que malos modales, señorita Liv. ¿O debería de llamarte por tu nombre? Sabía que eras perra, pero no al punto de trasvertiste. ¿Tan estúpido me crees que soy? -cuestionó mientras con su dedo índice recorría el torso vestido en blanco del menor, bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, palpando en el lugar. -

-tsk! -en su intento de mover las piernas, una de estas le fue capturada e inmovilizada por el rubio, que ató un nudo en aquel blanquecino tobillo mientras ataba la otra punta en el otro extremo de la cama. Subió ahora una de sus manos por entre debajo del vestido encontrando lo que buscaba. Quito la navaja de la pierna. Abrió el arma y lo paseó sin presión por el cuello y mentón del azabache.

-Juguemos un rato, ¿Te parece si te portas bien?

…..

Sentía como aquel frío metal recorría ahora no solo su cuello, sino que bajaba hasta su "escote" y rajaba el vestido que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Paseó sin cuidado la navaja rodeando los pezones del menor. -¿Sensible?

-Nggh… - dejo escapar un suave gemido –

Alejó la navaja de ahí para insertarla en la tela y terminar de cortar el vestido por completo, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto.

-De cierta forma me excita ver un cuerpo de chico y un rostro de chica junto a un largo cabello. –subió la mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició de una forma bastante brusca mientras le miraba fijamente. El azabache trataba de forcejear en vano. – En este mismo momento, estas a mi merced. ¿Entendido? Si no, te irá mal. –Sin prisa, quito su propio cinturón y bajo su cremallera, para finalmente dejar caer el pantalón.

-"Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy fallando de acuerdo al plan. Necesitaba zafarse de aquel sujeto, así que comenzó a mirar toda la habitación tratando de buscar alguna escapatoria.

Forcejeó el pié y las muñecas pero no logró nada. Había perdido su arma así que tampoco podía atacarlo. – _"Quizás seguirle el juego no sea tan mala opción"._ –Así que relajó su cuerpo y abrió ligeramente sus piernas.

-Que puta. –Río él otro frente al acto- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ser follado? –posó la mano sobre el miembro ajeno, haciendo presión de forma brusca.

-No saco nada con resistirme.

-Tienes razón. –bajó la ropa interior de ambos, quedando ambos al descubierto. Subió al pecho de Levi y acerco su miembro hasta la boca ajena. – Ahora di "aaaah"

Su cara se deformó. Qué asco. No podía hacer eso. ¿Tenía acaso opción? Abrió un poco su boca y eso bastó para que el rubio hiciera su intromisión.

-"sabe mal" –Pensó. Su entrada y salida era muy rápida. Sentía como lo invadían las ganas de vomitar. Estaba llegando demasiado dentro. Sentía como su saliva caía por sus mejillas. Entre el peso del rubio y el acto sentía como se quedaba sin aire. Necesitaba poder respirar bien. Sin pensarlo, mordió fuertemente al otro.

-M-mierda! –Se quejó quitándose rápidamente de esa boca. -¿Qué mierdas te crees? – tomó la navaja que tenía anteriormente y la acerco al otro del menor, ejerciendo con ella presión el rostro ajeno desde la mejilla derecha a la comisura del labio. – Quédate quieto o será peor. –Amenazó, para acomodarse y, cortando el cordel que afirmaba los tobillos del otro, se posicionó entre sus piernas, elevando una de estas, dejando a la vista el miembro semi erecto del otro y su entrada.

Sin preparación previa, acerco su miembro y forzó la penetración. Un desgarrador gritó retumbó por toda la habitación, seguido por una risa llena de malicia por parte del mayor.

Entró y salió reiteradas veces, mientras que de los ojos del contrarió resbalaban lagrimas. Dolía, dolía mucho. Pero no podía hacer mucho contra alguien como Erwin. Las contracciones por dolor eran muchas, por lo que apretaban más fuertemente el miembro del otro, lo cual en poco tiempo le hizo alcanzar el orgasmo, corriéndose dentro.

Se retiró sin tacto y se vistió.

Y ahí estaba Levi. Humillado sobre las sábanas. Sintió como expulsaba el blanquecino líquido y resbalaba entres sus piernas. Bajo la mirada y divisó un poco de sangre también. Se sintió mareado. Su cuerpo tiritaba y sentía frío, mucho frío.

La puerta fue golpeada. –Adelante –exclamó.

-Este, ya está listo el lugar. ¿Lo llevo? –el azabache reconocía esa voz. –"ese maldito" – pensó. Quería girarse y encararlo, pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía reproducir o gesticular palabra alguna.

-Por favor. – terminó de indicar para retirarse de la habitación. El moreno se acerco hasta la cama y o desató de las muñecas para luego tomar en brazos al más bajo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y por un pequeño momento el de ojos verdes sintió un poco de compasión. Se veía tan débil… y era muy apuesto… tenía algo que le interesaba… Su piel se veía suave… su cuerpo no estaba nada mal… Pero no debía pensar eso en aquel momento, así que, para no darle mas vueltas al asunto desvió la mirada y se encamino hacia el lugar que le esperaba al otro. En tanto, Levi ya no quería más guerra y se dejó vencer por el sueño y cansancio que invadía su cuerpo.

Entro a una pequeña habitación de no mas de 2x3 metros. En ella había una pequeña cama donde acomodó al azabache. La única luz que existía era la de una pequeña lámpara.

Le dio una última mirada antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta con llave.

…

Las horas pasaron. – "¿Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó. Trató de reincorporarse y levantarse, pero el dolor en su espalda baja y trasero no se lo permitieron. Miro hacia todos lados sin encontrar alguna vía de escapatoria mas que la puerta. Sintió un punzante dolor en la mejilla izquierda, por lo que llevo una de sus manos y tacto el lugar.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Debía completar su misión y ahora estaba lejos de poder hacerlo.

Sintió como giraban el pómulo de la puerta. Esperó unos segundos hasta que alguien entró. Y ahí estaba otra vez, aquel chico de cabellos cafés y verdes ojos, observando al otro que al verlo, cambió por completo su expresión.

-¿Hola? –le miró un tanto extrañado. Juraba que al entrar se veía totalmente confundido.

-_"Haré que me ayudes a salir de aquí_" – pensó y le sonrió de vuelta de forma seductora.


End file.
